The Younger Marauder Years
by Rozalin Lindsey
Summary: Ever wondered what happened durning the marauder years? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

The Younger Marauder Years  
  
Prologue  
  
By: W.O.A.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Petunia Evens, and any other Harry Potter characters. But we do own Raven Dream, Fear Hathaway, Silvia Walters, Willow Rae, India Star, and Rupert Daniel. (Excuse the pun lol) We honor the lovely JK Rowling for creating a wonderful creation. If you have any Questions, rants, raves, or comments please see our e-mail below. But please, we would like some positive r/r's too! (We are merely human and able to cry.) Thanks!   
  
~* W.O.A. ~*  
  
E-Mail: marauder_woa@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Romance/Drama/Angst  
  
*~*~  
  
For Lily Evens, July 30 was another hot, humid and extremely sticky day.   
  
She sat in her backyard on her brown picnic table, while birds chirped and   
  
butterflies sat on flowers. Being bored, she twisted a strand of fiery red hair,   
  
it was curly, but do to the humidity, it was straight. The many masses  
  
kept falling into her eyes. She carefully blew back onto her head, but to no   
  
alas, they fell right back into her eyes.  
  
"Damn bangs!" she'd swear under her breath each time. Her green eyes were   
  
clouded with heat. The greenness returned every time she counted one of the   
  
rosebuds on her sisters' prize-winning rosebush. Oh, gosh, how she loathed being   
  
her sister's sister!  
  
"Lily!" her mother's frantic scream pierced the air. She stood up and scrambled  
  
into the kitchen, tripping on the family dog as she entered.  
  
"Yes, Mummy?" Lily asked as she approached her mother's hunched over body  
  
at the table. Her mother looked up at her in an upward smile, her same green   
  
eyes sparkling. She handed Lily her letter, and Lily's face lit up in a smile.  
  
"This is so cool!" she screeched as she jumped up and down. "I'm a witch!"  
  
She hugged her mother and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
Upon entering, she saw her sister lying on her bed holding a mirror above   
  
her. Lily sighed, dropped her arms to her sides and walked to the side  
  
of her bed.  
  
"Petunia, what are you doing in my room?" she asked, pushing her legs off and   
  
sitting down.  
  
"Looking at my beauty. It still amazes me how gorgeous I am! I get my great   
  
looks from everyone is this family! I mean, everyone envies me!" she smiled and   
  
giggled. Petunia sat up, put the mirror down and looked at her, her nose wrinkled in   
  
disgust.  
  
"And then, there is you, Lily."  
  
*~*~  
  
Silvia sat in the family room, reading on of her many books. Her waist long   
  
silver hair was wrapped up in a bun, two stubborn strands managed to   
  
escape and hung limply on her forehead. Her blue-green eyes were shining   
  
with tears as she removed her glasses.  
  
"Oh, so sad!" she sobbed and dabbed her eyes. Her mother ran into the room   
  
and stood in front of her.  
  
"Guess what?" she snapped, her hands on her hips. Silvia put her glasses on   
  
and looked at her mother.  
  
"Guess what? I'm not in trouble, am I?" she hesitated. Her mother tossed a little   
  
envelope at her.  
  
"Explain that!" she screeched. Silvia looked at it and opened it. Her eyes quickly   
  
scanned the paper.   
  
"I don't know what this is," Silvia said, tearing up. Her mother's eyes softened and   
  
she hugged her daughter.  
  
"I was only teasing!" she said as Silvia cried. "Honey, I'm happy for you! I think this   
  
will be a wonderful opportunity for you to meet new friends," her mother explained. Silvia sniffled and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, mum," she said and bolted outside.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Hey Siv, siv!" Lily shouted, hopping up and down to see over the brown  
  
fence to talk to her friend.  
  
"What do you want?" her friend said jumping as well.  
  
"I...got...a...letter..." Lily panted, getting winded from her energetic  
  
jumping.  
  
"From Hogwarts?" Silvia half-asked, half-finished as she grabbed the fence and let   
  
her legs dangle.  
  
"How'd you know?" Lily asked, doing the same thing.  
  
"Because, silly, I got one too!" Silvia squeaked.  
  
"Really? That is so wicked!" Lily said and let go, landing on the ground. Shouts   
  
could be heard coming form Silvia's house.  
  
"Sorry, wish I could talk more, but my mums calling," she said and ran off to her   
  
house, leaving Lily standing alone.  
  
"O.K., talk later," she said, to no one in particular.  
  
*~*~  
  
"RAVEN ROSE DREAM!" Raven cringed when she heard her stepmother scream. She sat up in bed and took a breath.  
  
"Yes ma'am," she shouted and ran for the door. Scrambling downstairs, she stopped and looked at the floor.  
  
"What did I do this time?" she timidly asked, receiving a jerk from her.  
  
"Look at me!" she demanded and shook her stepdaughter. Raven slowly looked in   
  
her stepmothers red face. She tried not to gag at smelling the alcohol on her drunken breath.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you up to? I knew you were a member of a cult!" she accused. Raven's lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"No, ma'am, I'm not! I swear!" she whimpered as she was struck on the cheek.  
  
"Liar! Then why in hell did this letter come?" she shoved an envelope in to her face.  
  
Raven took it and carefully read it.  
  
"I have no..." She landed on the floor from the force of her stepmother's beating.   
  
She continued to attack her until she left her bleeding. She looked down at her.  
  
"You filthy little whore! I know now why your mother left you. She was a smart women!" she snarled and slurred. She turned to the kitchen and began to walk when   
  
she stopped. She turned and gritted her teeth.  
  
"I hate liars!" she screamed at her, and then stormed off, leaving a bleeding Raven on   
  
the floor. She went back into the kitchen and took a swig from her open bottle of Vodka.  
  
After lifting her head to see if she returned to her drinking, Raven carefully picked   
  
herself up and stumbled back upstairs to her room. She walked to her mirror and   
  
looked at her face. Tracing the bruise that was forming, she saw her lower lip tremble. Her raven black hair was sticking to her face, and her brown eyes were red and   
  
puffy, both from crying and her beating.  
  
"I hate her, the stupid bitch," she sobbed and walked to her bed and laid down on it.  
  
Curling up into a ball, she put her face on her knees and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*~*~  
  
Fear sat in her chair, her legs hanging over the side. Her bleach blonde, elbow  
  
length hair was hanging loosely and her blue eyes sparkled as she watched her   
  
television.  
  
"Man, I hate this show!" she said. She walked up to the television and turned it off.   
  
She looked out the window and saw her mother running toward the front door.  
  
Thinking there was an emergency, Fear ran to the door and opened it, her throat tightening in panic.  
  
"What wrong, Mummy?" Fear asked. Her mother's blue eyes were brimming with   
  
tears and her face was shining with her smile.  
  
"You have been excepted into Hogwarts!" her mother told her as hugged her. Fear hugged her mother and back smiled herself.  
  
"This is great! That's where Daddy went!" She said and began to tear open her letter.   
  
She read it and jumped up and down. "This is so wicked!" she shouted. She stopped   
  
at looked at her mother.  
  
"Do you think Daddy will be happy?" Fear asked.  
  
"Of course, honey! Of course he will!" her mother said as she kissed her cheeks. "I   
  
am very proud of you honey," she said and hugged her again. Fear pushed her  
  
mother away and kissed her.   
  
"Mummy, I have to go tell Raven, I now she'll be thrilled," she said as she headed  
  
for the door, but her mother grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Be careful, honey, remember, no body is supposed to know about Hogwarts," her mother warned her.   
  
"O.K., O.K., Mum, I get it!" Fear said as she took her mother's hand off her arm.   
  
She ran towards the door to the house across the street, hoping that her friend would   
  
be outside.  
  
Fear slumped her shoulders in disappointment and walked back to her house.  
  
"Fear," a whisper said from one of Fear's mothers' bushes. Fear looked and saw Raven crouching behind one.  
  
"Raven," she whimpered as she saw her beaten friend. She went over to her and held her close to her shoulder.  
  
"What was her excuse this time?" she asked, stroking her blood-matted hair.  
  
"I got a letter from a school of witchcraft called Hogwarts and she thought I was in a   
  
cult and..."  
  
"Say no more," Fear said as she removed the bangs from Raven's face. "I got a litter too!" she said. Raven sniffled and looked up at her.  
  
"Really? That's cool," she half -smiled. "Could I ask a favor of you?"   
  
"Of course, would do you need?" Fear asked, helping her stand up.  
  
"Could I use your shower?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(c) WOA please don't take, use, or copy this story. We worked really hard on this, and this is  
  
our pride and joy. If you would like to put this on your site, please e-mail and tell us. Thanks for reading  
  
and we hope you enjoyed the prologue of our story, The Younger Marauder Years. 


	2. Chapter One

The Younger Marauder Years  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Silvia  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Petunia Evens, and any other Harry Potter characters. But we do own our own characters, including Willow Rae, India Star, and Rupert Daniel. (Excuse the pun lol) We honor the lovely JK Rowling for creating a wonderful creation. If you have any questions, rants, raves, or comments please see our e-mail below. But please, we would like some positive r/r's too! (We are merely human and able to cry.) Thanks!  
  
~* Silvia ~*  
  
E-Mail: marauder_woa@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Romance/Drama/Angst  
  
*~*~  
  
While pushing her trolley, Lily looked at her letter in confusion. There  
  
wasn't any platform 9 ¾!  
  
"Platform 9 ¾! Where in bloody hell!" she cursed as she pulled her trolley  
  
to the side and sat down on its end. She saw her parents walked around and  
  
look at signs, shaking their heads also. Her sister, however, stood stubbornly  
  
next to them, her arm crossed and her nose in the air.  
  
"H'lo stanger!" Someone put their hands on her shoulders and made her  
  
jump. She gasped, put her hand to her chest and turned around.  
  
"You!" she growled as she saw a red faced Silvia laughing, her hands  
  
holding her sides.  
  
"Yes me!" she said and sat down on her trolley as well. "So, I guess you  
  
haven't found the platform either, eh?" she asked as she looked at her  
  
friend.  
  
"No, and my parents haven't either," she said, gesturing to her family,  
  
who were fanatically searching for a platform. Silvia giggled.  
  
"They are kinda funny!" she said and cleared her throat. "I wish my mum  
  
and dad were here," She said, quietly. Lily looked over at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, why aren't they here?" she asked, putting her hand on her friends arm.  
  
"They have to work. 'Work is work, and time is money'," she said quoting  
  
what her mother told her earlier that morning. Lily made an "O" with  
  
her lips and sat at the end of her trolley. Silvia saw this and did the same.  
  
"So, what did you name our beautiful owl?" Silvia asked as she gestured  
  
to a snow-white owl in a cage siting on her brown tattered trunk. Lily looked  
  
over her shoulder at him and smiled.  
  
"Snow," she said, proudly, flipping her auburn red hair back. It was tied with a bow  
  
that fit in the middle of her curly mass. Silvia laughed, putting her hand to her mouth,  
  
her fingers curled.  
  
"That's cute!" Silvia said and leaned back. Her hair hung limply down her back, the  
  
tips touching the waist of her blue jeans. Lily looked over and noticed and wooden  
  
crate with an orange and black...thing hanging out of its bars!  
  
"Sil, what is that?" Lily asked, pointing to the figure. Silvia raised her left eyebrow and looked to where Lily was pointing. She laughed.  
  
"That's Kitty!" she said, giggling, "She's my orange tortoise shell cat!" She patted the top of the crate and the sound of a purr came from it. They both giggled and looked  
  
around.  
  
"Hey, what are those two girls doing?" Lily asked, pointing over to two girls  
  
who had just walked to a wall. The one with the white-blonde hair kissed her parents  
  
goodbye and nodded to her friend.  
  
"I don't know," Silvia said, watching them. Lily and Silvia's mouths dropped when they saw the two girls walk in to the wall!  
  
"What in bloody hell?" Lily cursed and got off her trolley. Silvia was just as shocked as she did the same. They ran to the wall and stopped just before they collided into it. Lily took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.  
  
As Lily prepared to run into the wall, Silvia stopped her.  
  
"Um, what about them?" she asked, pointing her thumb towards Lily's parents struggle with her sister, who refused to let go of a pole.  
  
"We have to hurry, we'll miss the train," was all Lily said as she ran into the wall.  
  
Silvia took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing!" she said and followed Lily.  
  
*~*~  
  
As they walked through the train looking for a seat, Lily and Silvia talked in excited whispers.  
  
"This is so wicked! I mean, I always wanted to travel by train and all!" Silvia exclaimed. Lily raised her eyebrow and looked at her.  
  
"What?" Silvia asked and giggled. "I was kidding! My gosh, Lily, joke once in a while! Live a little!" Silvia laughed as she put her hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
Lily chuckled, but stopped as she was knocked off her feet. Silvia stumbled and fell into another body and lay, like Lily, tangled on the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" they all groaned.  
  
"Has anyone seen my glasses? I can't see without 'em!" Silvia asked, as she searched the ground.  
  
"Sorry miss, let me help you," a kind male voice said.  
  
"Could you get your hand of mah fash?" Lily asked, semi-politely.  
  
"Sure," the boy said and removed his hand. All Lily saw was black untidy hair and glasses.  
  
"Oh here miss, let me help you!" he offered her his hand. She shook her head, chuckled  
  
and took it.  
  
"Hi'lo," he said when she was on her feet. "My name is James..."  
  
"As in Bond?" Lily laughed. James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind," Lily said, turning red.  
  
"Ahem, my name is James Potter, and you are?" he asked, his face darkening.  
  
"Lily Evans," Lily said, shaking her hand, which was still in James'.  
  
"Yeah, um, so," James said, taking his hand away and running it trough his hair, making  
  
it even more untidy. Lily noticed that his eyes were a soft beautiful brown.  
  
"Yeah, so hope to see ya 'round," James said without emotion. They both looked at the ground and James put a hand in his hair again.  
  
"Hey, I found them!" Silvia said and Lily looked down at her.  
  
"Sorry I didn't see you...um..." Silvia said as she began to get off his legs. She got up  
  
and look at her glasses; one frame had popped out and her nose piece was broken.  
  
"Eh, this can't be good!" Silvia said, trying to put the lends back into place.  
  
"Oh! Here, let me try," the boy said quickly. He waved his wand and said, "Occulas Repairo!" and her glasses fell back together.  
  
"Gee, thanks!" Silvia held out her hand.  
  
"Silvia Walters," she said.  
  
"Remus Lupin," he said, gently taking her hand and kissing it. Her face turned red.  
  
"Well," she giggled as he put her hand down, "that wasn't what I was expecting. Just a  
  
simple handshake would have done too, but...yeah...we have to go! So, um, yeah! See ya 'round!" Silvia stammered as she looked into his blue eyes and saw his sandy blonde hair fall into them.  
  
She grabbed Lily's hand and they left the two boys standing there.  
  
"Hey Remus," James said, nudging his friend's side. "I believe I have met my future prize."  
  
*~*~  
  
© WOA please don't take, use, or copy this story. We worked really hard on this, and this is  
  
our pride and joy. If you would like to put this on your site, please e- mail and tell us. Thanks for reading  
  
and we hope you enjoyed the prologue of our story, The Younger Marauder Years. 


	3. Chapter Two

The Younger Marauder Years  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By: Silvia  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Petunia Evans, and any other Harry Potter characters. But we do own our own characters, including Willow Rae, India Star, and Sage Allison (I changed my mind on the name, just so you don't get mixed up) We honor the lovely JK Rowling for creating a wonderful creation. If you have any questions, rants, raves, or comments please see our e-mail below. But please, we would like some positive r/r's too! (We are merely human and able to cry.) Thanks!  
  
~* Silvia ~*  
  
E-Mail: marauder_woa@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Romance/Drama/Angst  
  
*~*~ "I think this one is still open," Silvia said as she peeked into a cabin. Two girls were sitting together making idle conversation, the site of them sitting there made Silvia and Lily jump; not expecting anyone to be there.  
  
"Oh! Excuse us! Could we sit here? The seats are all taken," Silvia asked, pulling Lily into the door frame with her.  
  
"Yes of course! We don't mind!" the black haired girl said. Both Lily and Silvia sighed and smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" they said in unison as they sat down.  
  
"My name's Raven Dreams," the black haired girl said. Her hair was so black that it was almost blue in the light, and it fell in graceful waves to her shoulders. Her bangs covered the left side of her face. Her one eye was a deep chocolate brown, accenting her black hair.  
  
"I'm Fear Hathaway," a girl with white-blonde hair said. Her hair was so blonde it look snow-white. It fell in almost a straight line passed her shoulder blades. Her blue eyes were accented beautifully by two very small eyebrows that were a darker shade of blonde.  
  
"Well, I am Lily Evens," Lily said and waved.  
  
"And I'm Silvia Walters," Silvia said and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" they all said in unison and laughed.  
  
"So," Raven began, "where are you two from?"  
  
"London," Lily answered, "we"-she pointed to herself and then to Silvia- "are neighbors. We've known each other since we could walk!" They looked at each other and laughed. Fear raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You're muggle-borns?" she asked. They nodded.  
  
"And so am I," Raven said.  
  
I'm a hlaf-blood," Fear laughed. "My mom is a muggle, and my dad is a wizard!" she said and shook her head, smiling a little. "I've been away from them only a few hours, but I already miss them. Doesn't that sound stupid?" she asked, and the girls all shook their heads.  
  
"No, that doesn't sound stupid, I think that is sweet," Lily said, softly. Silvia nodded, crossing her arms across her chest and look ruefully out the window. Raven merely shrugged and grimaced a little.  
  
There was a terrible silence in their cabin for an hour or so before Raven fidgeted in her seat and yawned loudly; perhaps too loudly. A dark figure was walking past their cabin, snooping into business that wasn't her own.  
  
"Why! I never knew people could be so rude!" All of the girls turned their head and glared at her. She had bulging blue eyes and her nose turned upward. From her head to her shoulder was a mass of awful blonde curls, making her pinkish complexion and her upturned nose look pigish.  
  
"And you would be..." Raven snapped.  
  
"Patsy, Pasty Morgansin," she said, "My father is the Vice Minister of Magic!" she added proudly, maybe just a little too proudly.  
  
"Oooooo, and what do you want, a medal?" Fear said, rolling her eyes. The other girls giggled, and Patsy turned red.  
  
"I'd watch yourself, whoever you are!" she said, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what'cha gonna do to me?" Raven challenged, and stood up.  
  
"Raven, what..? No!" Lily said and grabbed her arm, with Silvia grabbing her other arm, holding her back. "You can't! You'll get in serious trouble!"  
  
"Oh! So you're name is a Raven? Raven what? Raven MaCaw?" she said and imitated a crow's caw.  
  
"Raven Dreams!" she said and tried to pull out of Lily and Silvia's grips'. Pasty through her head back and laughed.  
  
"See ya 'around," she said and left.  
  
*~*~  
  
"I'm telling ya, this is gonna rock! This is gonna break a Hogwarts Express record!" Sirius said as he took three dung bombs out of his pocket.  
  
"Correction, there is no Hogwarts Express Record," Remus said. Sirius just looked at him and blinked.  
  
"Well, then, it shouldn't be too hard to break!" he said as James laughed. He crouched low on his feet and signaled for his friends to follow him. Remus and James followed suite and crawled along behind him. Sirius stuck his head up and peeked through the windows.  
  
"Ah," he said as he saw a cabin with four girls in it. He took out the bombs and had them ready when the door sung open.  
  
BAM!  
  
Sirius fell backward, a red mark on his forehead. James and Remus had to smoother their chuckles. "Oy!" he said, rubbing the sore spot on his head, standing up. "What's the big idea?"  
  
Raven turned around and saw him.  
  
"What's your problem?" she asked as Fear, Lily and Silvia rushed behind to her see.  
  
"You opened the door and it hit my face!" he said and glared at her. Raven looked at him, fascinated. His black hair almost reached his shoulders, and his black eyes were kind, although his face was angry. All of the girls noticed this and began to silently giggle.  
  
"I am so sor.." she glanced at his hands. "What were you gonna do with those dung bombs?" she asked, a grin spreading across her face. "Let me guess; you're a prankster?"  
  
Sirius smiled a little and puffed out his chest.  
  
"You better believe it!" he said and all of the girls, James and Remus all laughed. He bowed and laughed as well.  
  
"I am Sirius Black," he said, holding out his hand to her.  
  
"Raven Dreams," she said and grasped his hand and shook it. This was the first time he got a look at her. Her black hair fell past her shoulders and her brown eyes were sparkling, her paler complexion gave her an angelic glow.  
  
The girls noticed his staring and they began to giggle once again.  
  
"Is that all they do?" Sirius asked, nodding over to her friends.  
  
"Pretty much!" she said and looked over at them. Fear looked at her and smirked.  
  
"These are my friends," she said waving them out. They came out and smiled.  
  
"This is Fear Hathaway"-she pointed to Fear-"Lily Evans"-she pointed to Lily –"and that is Silvia Walters. This is Sirius," Raven said, gesturing to Sirius.  
  
"Er...we kinda heard that, Rave," Fear muttered. Lily and Silvia muttered their agreement.  
  
"Hi, by the way," Fear said.  
  
"Hello," Lily and Silvia said together, with Lily bowing her head and Silvia giving and curt wave.  
  
"And these are my friends," Sirius said and waved James and Remus over.  
  
"Hey! We know you!" Silvia blurted, and Lily laughed. "Remember? We're the klutzes that ouch!" Lily smacked her arm. "OUCH! What was that for?!" Silvia said, rubbing her arm.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'M not a klutz!" Lily said, seriously.  
  
"Oh, sorry, we're the ungraceful..."  
  
"We met you before," Lily finished, glaring at Silvia, while she shrugged innocently. James and Remus laughed.  
  
"Yes, we remember," James said, running a hand through his hair, and looking away. Remus smiled.  
  
"It is nice to meet you, Fear and Raven," he said and shook their hands. They nodded. They all stood there for a while in complete silence.  
  
"So," Raven said, bravely breaking the silence, "what are you planning to do with those dung bombs; you can't let 'em go to waste!"  
  
*~*~  
  
© WOA please don't take, use, or copy this story. We worked really hard on this, and this is  
  
our pride and joy. If you would like to put this on your site, please e- mail and tell us. Thanks for reading  
  
and we hope you enjoyed our story, The Younger Marauder Years. 


	4. Chapter Three

The Younger Marauder Years  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By: Silvia  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Petunia Evans, and any other Harry Potter characters. But we do own our own characters, including Willow Rae, India Star, and Sage Allison (I changed my mind on the name, just so you don't get mixed up) We honor the lovely JK Rowling for creating a wonderful creation. If you have any questions, rants, raves, or comments please see our e-mail below. But please, we would like some positive r/r's too! (We are merely human and able to cry.) Thanks!  
  
*~*~*BIG Thanks to James; THANKS A MILLION!!!! ^-^ *~*~  
  
~* Silvia ~*  
  
E-Mail: ctsgurl06@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Romance/Drama/Angst  
  
*~*~  
  
Shortly after they departed from the train, the four girls had said their good byes and set off in pairs. Raven and Fear had gone off to get their luggage, and hurried off, saying that they'd catch up with Lily and Silvia sometime again.  
  
Lily and Silvia stumbled into the great hall, their arms linked so they wouldn't get separated. They were laughing, looking like two drunken fools, slipping and sliding on the waxed floor.  
  
"Did you see the way Raven was flirting with that Sirius guy? 'What are you planning to do with those dung bombs; you can't let 'em go to waste!'" Silvia said, and laughed.  
  
"I know! She coulda used a better pick-up line than that!" Lily giggled. "But, you have to admit, that was pretty creative!" Silvia nodded and stopped laughing. They came to a line of students. They saw that the line was really long and sighed in impatience.  
  
"What is going on?" Lily asked, tapping her foot. Silvia just shrugged.  
  
"Beats me." They stood there and waiting, occasionally making small talk.  
  
"Do you think our animals will be O.K.?"  
  
"Sure hope so."  
  
"It's kinda cold here, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
They stood in silence, waiting so very impatiently.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Raven, wait for me!" Fear said as she followed behind Raven. She was looking for someone.  
  
'Where'd he go?' Raven thought to herself. 'Hmm.'  
  
"Raven!" She was snapped, or rather, jerked from her little trance when Fear grabbed her arm. "You were about to walk into a wall!" she said and pulled her over to a group up people.  
  
"Huh, looks like we'll have to wait for a bit," she said grumpily. 'Gosh, you'd think they'd be more organized than this!' she screamed her in her mind as she gritted her teeth. Raven look loose and relaxed, and saw that her friend was gritting her teeth.  
  
"What's up with you?" she asked, and crossed her arms across her chest. "This waiting is killing you, right?" Fear nodded her head, her patience coming to wits end.  
  
"Hey! Look!" Raven said and pointed off into the crowd. Two girls politely pushed their way through the crowd, giggling furiously. "Isn't that Lily and Silvia?" she asked, noticing Silvia's white hair.  
  
"Yeah!" Fear said and darted off after them, just grateful to be finally doing something.  
  
"Hey! HEY!" Raven said, and rushed after her, "wait for me! HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
*~*~  
  
Lily stood there, kicking at something invisible at the ground when she looked up. She noticed that the people were starting to file into an open door! But...when did the door open?!  
  
She started to walk forward when someone grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and looked around.  
  
"Hey, hey!" she said, as she saw Raven and Fear standing behind her. "Hey Siv," she said, but her friend looked over her shoulder and was swept away in a stream of people.  
  
"Hurry, we better follow!" Raven said, and pushed Lily into a line of people.  
  
*~*~  
  
They entered the Great Hall and looked around in utter awe; the ceiling was an exact replica of what the sky was outside; dark and filled with stars. Candlesticks hung from the ceiling also, there was so many of them that it gave the entire hall a soft, welcoming look to it. There was a three- legged stool sitting up by a long table with a shabby looking hat on it. A strict looking woman with black hair stood next to it, a thick roll in her hands.  
  
"When I call your name, please come up here and sit on the stool. I will place his hat on your head, which will determine which house you will belong to." She said, and Lily racked her brain, 'what had she just said?'  
  
"What?" she could hear Raven say behind her in a hushed voice. Fear took a little breath and hurriedly whispered back a reply.  
  
"The school is divided into houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The hat decides which one you are put into." She said, still leaving Raven and Lily with unanswered questions. Lily turned around and was about to ask Fear when the woman called out the first name.  
  
"Jordan Abbot!" Lily jumped and turned back around. A young boy with blonde hair walked up to the chair and sat down on it, squirming nervously. The woman placed the hat on his head, and, to Lily and Raven's surprise, the hat suddenly had eyes and a mouth!  
  
"Hmmmm, yes, I see, good grades, but nevertheless....HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, and the boy jumped off and ran to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Sirius Black!" The boy the girls had met earlier walked up to the stool, sat on it, and flashed a grin. The hat danced on his head, and muttered to itself.  
  
"Gryffindor!" it roared and Sirius ran to the table, giving the thumbs up sign to his friends.  
  
"Oo, Raven!" Fear and Lily squealed, and her face turned red.  
  
"What?!" she said, and the girls just giggled.  
  
"We saw the way you were goggling him!" Fear said, and Lily nudged her in the side.  
  
"Can it!" she said and pretended to pay attention to the sorting.  
  
More and more kids went up to the stool, many of them being sent off to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Lily was chatting happily was Raven and Fear when the call of Raven's name startled her.  
  
Raven smiles and strode up to the stool. She sat on it and looked confident as the hat hums on her head.  
  
"Quite a little prankster...hhmmm, yes, I know where you belong, Gryffindor!" it shouted and Raven ran off to the Gryffindor  
  
"Evans, Lily!" Lily jumped and her legs automatically walked up to the stool. She took a breath and sat down. The strict looking witch put the hat on her head. She could feel him hum as he pondered about where to put her.  
  
"Hm, you are very smart, yes, but I think Gryffindor!" it bellowed and Lily stood up. She smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table where she sat and waited to see her friends get sorted.  
  
A Few minutes passed as they all waited, Raven was watching and giving hand signals to Fear, trying to communicate with her, and Lily was searching for Silvia, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, at the very least.  
  
"Hathaway, Fear!" Fear looked very relaxed as she walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and it didn't take long to decide.  
  
"Hmmm, Gryffindor," it announced and she ran off, joining a very happy Raven.  
  
"Lupin Remus!" Rang through the air and the girls looked at the stool, knowing they had met him too. The hat was placed on his head.  
  
"I can see you are smart, Hmmm, but yet oh so brave, hmmm, tough...Gryffindor!" it hat screeched. Remus, smiling, got off the chair and joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table.  
  
More and more kids were called, the hat was placed on their heads, and sent off to their houses. Lily was starting to get terribly irritated, when another name was said, making her jerk to her head to the front of the room.  
  
"Potter, James." He smiled and walked to the stool, his smile cocky. He strode up to the stool and sat down, flashing a grin. The hat was placed on his head and it hummed.  
  
"Gryffindor, I guess!" it shouted and James jumped off the stool and walked over to the table.  
  
"Way ta go, James!" Sirius shouted, and clapped his hands. James flashed another grin and sat down by him. He looked around the table, hoping to see if Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor. His heart jumped into his throat. Oh joyous day! He saw that she was staring at the much short line of students, and turned to Sirius and began a conversation.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!" A small little mouse-like boy with red hair stumbled up to the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat announce and he walked off and sat down.  
  
"Snape Severus!" the witch called out and a greasy, hooked nosed boy walked up to the stool, a disgusted look on his face as he walked passed many of the students. He sat on the stool, and before the hat was even on its head, it called "Slytherin!"  
  
James and Sirius laughed.  
  
"I think I know why the hat made such a quick decision," Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, there is so much grease on his hair, it might have slipped right off his head!" James said, and started laughing. Remus just shook his head and paid his full attention to the next students being sorted.  
  
"Walters, Silvia!" Lily sat up straighter and looked at her friend who was walking cautiously up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Um, let's see..."  
  
"Gryffindor, pleas please! Gryffindor," Lily prayed under her breath, "please!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed, and Silvia got off the chair and walked to the Hufflepuff table. Lily's shoulders sank in disappointment, but smiled when she saw Silvia waving fanatically at them and smiling. Fear, Raven and Lily waved back, and they laughed at each other.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, and the entire hall fell silent.  
  
"Welcome everyone..."  
  
*~*~  
  
~*AN*~ Dun dun dun! Sry, I had to end this, because I have kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter, the next chapter should be up soon!  
  
© WOA please don't take, use, or copy this story. We worked really hard on this, and this is  
  
our pride and joy. If you would like to put this on your site, please e- mail and tell us. Thanks for reading  
  
and we hope you enjoyed our story, The Younger Marauder Years. 


	5. Chapter Four

The Younger Marauder Years  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By: Silvia  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Petunia Evens, and any other Harry Potter characters. But we do own our own characters, including Willow Rae, India Star, and Rupert Daniel. (Excuse the pun lol) We honor the lovely JK Rowling for creating a wonderful creation. If you have any questions, rants, raves, or comments please see our e-mail below. But please, we would like some positive r/r's too! (We are merely human and able to cry.) Thanks!  
  
~* Silvia ~*  
  
E-Mail: marauder_woa@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Romance/Drama/Angst  
  
*~*~ "...and now, the Feast!" Dumbledore said as he concluded his speech. Many kids were listening intently, talking to friends, or sleeping. Food had appeared in front of them and many kids gasps in surprise.  
  
"Sweet!" Lily and Raven said together and Fear laughed. "This is really neat!"  
  
"That's right, you guys wouldn't know about this!" Fear said, "my dad came here, and he was in Gryffindor too!" she said, and smiled. "Man, my parents are gonna be so thrilled when they find out!"  
  
Lily and Raven looked at her, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they are," Raven said, her voice sad. "To bad my father probably won't care." She said so quietly that Lily and Fear didn't hear her.  
  
"Look at all of this food!" Sirius said, as he scanned the table. "Hey James!" he said and nudged his friend. "Wouldn't it be fun to start a food fight?"  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm too hungry!" he said and filled his plate with mashed potatoes and chicken.  
  
"Good point!" Sirius said and he too filled his plate, Remus just shook his head and chuckled.  
  
Everyone continued to eat for while until everyone was finished. They all stood up.  
  
Rounds of "first years follow me" rang through the hall and behind the prefects did the first years a line up behind.  
  
They all marched off in the directions of their common rooms.  
  
"Hey Raven," Fear said and nudged her friend in the side. "Isn't that lover- boy up there?" she said and laughed, nodding towards Sirius.  
  
Raven turned red and got an angry look on her face.  
  
"Shut it!" she said and Lily and Fear broke out into wild fits of giggling.  
  
James heard them and turned around to see who it was. He saw one of them was Lily and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"..and I said, 'Go look in a mirror,' and he said," Sirius turned to James and saw he wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
"Hey James! Are you listening to me..." he saw that he was looking at Lily and he laughed.  
  
"Hehe, got bite by the love bug did'cha?" Sirius said and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Shut up! No I didn't!" he growled and walked forwards, angrily.  
  
"Hey, hey! I was just kidding!" Sirius said and hurried to catch up with him. "I wasn't serious!" he shouted to him.  
  
Fear saw that Sirius disappeared from view.  
  
"Aww, he's gone!" she said and Raven got angry.  
  
"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" she shouted at her. "DROP IT!" Lily and Fear immediately backed-off.  
  
"So, like it here so far?"  
  
"Yeah, it's nice."  
  
*~*~ "Here is the portrait; you will have to say a password in order to get in," the prefect said, "'Balderdash' is the password for now." All of the Gryffindor first years nodded their heads. "You are not to share this with anyone, understand? The punishment will be severe." He continued as the portrait sung open.  
  
They walked into the common room; many puffy armchairs were spread throughout the room, couches were put in front of the fireplace, their fabric looking velvety. The fire that was in the fireplace was radiating warm, sunshine-like warmth.  
  
"Boy's dormitories are upstairs to the left, and the girls on the right," he said as they all went their separate ways.  
  
"Wicked!" Raven said as she ran to an armchair and jumped into it, sinking into its pushiness. Lily and Fear laughed at her.  
  
"You're loony, Raven!" they said, and she laughed.  
  
"Yep, yep," she said and put her arms behind her head. Lily and Fear walked over by her and sat down in different chairs.  
  
"This place is awesome!" Lily said, and Fear nodded.  
  
"Just like my father said it would be," she said. They all nodded.  
  
"I wonder how Silvia is doing," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, too bad she ended up in Hufflepuff," Raven said.  
  
"Yeah," Fear said.  
  
*~*~  
  
Silvia was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room, staring at the fire as it danced in orange and red flames. She sighed and looked around the room. "Awe, man!" she said to herself as she saw friends chatting. "Why'd I have to be put into Hufflepuff!" She wrinkled her nose and sat back in her chair.  
  
"Hi!" she jumped, and turned in her chair. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled down at her.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked, and Silvia shook her head. He walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"My name's Jordan Abbot," he said, holding out his hand, "you are?"  
  
"Oh, Silvia Walters," she said, and shook his hand.  
  
"Let me guess, all of your friends are in different houses?" Silvia nodded, glancing once more at the mesmerizing flames  
  
"Awe shucks! That bites."  
  
"Yeah," Silvia said, absent-mindedly, preoccupied once more with the fire.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Hey, Sirius, is that that Raven girl? You know, the one who helped you explode the dungbombs?" Remus asked, gesturing to Raven, who was sitting in a chair with Lily and Fear. "And, also the girl that makes your heart go flip-flop?" He asked, as he poked James with the end of his quill.  
  
"Shut up, *Remington!" James snapped, Sirius laughed and Remus scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, she's kinda cool!" he said, "I think I am gonna go talk to her!" he said. Remus looked at him and laughed.  
  
*~*~ Raven, Fear and Lily were sitting making idle conversation.  
  
"Hello, ladies," Sirius said as he put his arms on the top of Raven's chair.  
  
"Hello," they all answered, a little shocked. Sirius smirked as he pulled up a chair.  
  
"So, Raven," he started, "I was wondering if you've seen that new Slytherin, what was his name...you know, the one with the really greasy hair?"  
  
"Snape?" Raven asked, and began to laugh. "Yeah! Oh my gosh! He has so much grease in his hair..."  
  
"I know! Isn't it disgusting?"  
  
Lily and Fear, seeing them in deep conversation, nudged each other, and left, giggling silently to themselves.  
  
*~*~  
  
[* Go to my friend(Raven-Padfoot-Marauder)'s fic, "Competition". I thought it would fit here! Thanks Raven!] © WOA please don't take, use, or copy this story. We worked really hard on this, and this is  
  
our pride and joy. If you would like to put this on your site, please e- mail and tell us. Thanks for reading  
  
and we hope you enjoyed our story, The Younger Marauder Years. 


	6. Chapter five

The Younger Marauder Years  
  
Chapter Five  
  
By: Silvia  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Petunia Evans, and any other Harry Potter characters. But we do own our own characters, including Willow Rae, India Star, and Sage Allison (I changed my mind on the name, just so you don't get mixed up) and a new character that will later make a debut, Noah. We honor the lovely JK Rowling for creating a wonderful creation. If you have any questions, rants, raves, or comments please see our e-mail below. But please, we would like some positive r/r's too! (We are merely human and able to cry.) Thanks!  
  
~* Silvia ~*  
  
E-Mail: ctsgurl06@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Romance/Drama/Angst  
  
*~*~ Sighing irritably, Raven fidgeted in her chair. She couldn't stand listening to Fear explain the basics of Wizard chess to Lily, and she got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Fear asked, looking up from the board game.  
  
"I dunno, I think I am just gonna go look around for a bit," she said and walked away. Lily and Fear looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I know Raven, she doesn't have the paitence for this kinda stuff," Fear said, her piece taking over one of Lily's.  
  
"I can see her point," Lily said, slouching in her seat. "I am bad at ordinary chess, but I just suck at this game!"  
  
*~*~ Raven was walking through the deserted hallway, when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry!" she apologized and looked at the person. "What are you doing here?!" Sirius looked at her, shocked.  
  
"I thought you would have known by now, being the incredible prankster that I am!" he grinned and Raven raised her eyebrow. "O.K., I was bored..." he admitted and Raven laughed. "And you?"  
  
"I was being bored out of my mind by the basics of Wizards chest!" she said and Sirius laughed.  
  
"That game is a drag! I don't have enough hair to play that game! It'd all be ripped out by the time someone beat me!" he said and tugged at his long black hair. Raven giggled.  
  
"That I would pay to see!" she laughed and Sirius laughed with her. They stood there a while and looked at their feet, an uncomfortable silence fell between them.  
  
"So, do you wanna look around with me? I would hate to get lost..." Raven said, and Sirius looked, (oh what's that word?) Relieved.  
  
"That's the best suggestion I heard all night."  
  
*~*~ "Oh my gosh! That was so funny!" Raven said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I mean, I never would have thought that you would get scared over a little ghost!" Raven said and laughed. Sirius snorted.  
  
"I wasn't scared...I was...startled! Yeah! Startled! Who'da thunk the ghost was around that corner!" Raven laughed harder.  
  
"You were scared! Admit it!" she gasped, holding her stomach. Sirius crossed his arms across his chest and glared at her.  
  
"I was not!" he said stubbornly. "I was startled!" Raven stopped laughing.  
  
"Rrriigghhtt!" she said, and turned to the Fat Lady. "Bladerdash," she said and the portrait swung open. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"After you," he said, and Raven walked in, Sirius following close behind. Raven walked back to where Fear was reading a book, and Lily staring into the fire. She walked over to them and flopped down next to Fear, causing her to drop in her book.  
  
"Oh, Raven!" she said, "You scared me!" Raven gave her a fake, cheesy grin.  
  
"That is what I do best!" she said and Fear laughed.  
  
"Oh? And I thought pranking was what you did best!" Raven look at her and Lily nudged her in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, Miss "What are you gonna do with those dungbombs"?" she said and she and Fear broke out into laughter.  
  
"Haha!" Raven muttered and crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. Lily looked at her, her green eyes shinning.  
  
"Aww! Did we hurt your feelings?" she said, and patted her cheek. "But, you do have to admit, that was a pretty snappy catch-phrase!" They all laughed. Fear yawned.  
  
"I think it is time to hit the hay!" she said, jumping up. "See you two in the morning!" she chirpped and walked to her dormatory.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea!" Lily said, following her lead. She walked behind her and looked back at something and smiled.  
  
"Behave yourself, Raven," she said, guesturing with her eyes behind Raven. Raven shrugged it off and waved them both good byes.  
  
"Hello, Raven." Raven's heart began to flutter and turned around, but the happy feeling was extinguished. "Do I know you?" she asked, looking puzzled. The boy had red hair, and his brown eyes were very mousy looking. He was shuffling his feet and looking around nervously.  
  
"No, but...but I remember your name from the...the sorting," he stammered. Raven looked and him and smiled.  
  
"Your name, please," she said, politely.  
  
"P...Peter Pettigrew!" he said, and held out his hand. Raven took it, smiling uneasily.  
  
"It's...it's nice to meet you!" she said, lying. She glanced in the direction of her dorm through the corner of her eye. "I think I am gonna go to bed now, classes start tomorrow, you know!" she said, and hurried to her dorm leaving a very confused and lonely Peter standing by himself.  
  
*~*~ [AN: I would like to apologize for this being a shorter chapter; I really wanted to finish this up. I have two major research papers that I have to devote my time to, and also I am leaving for about five days to go on a trip for my high-school band. I am regretting to tell you all this, but there won't be another chapter for about a month or two or three, but, I already do have chapter six in mind, so it's tentative. Thanks all of my reviewers! I hope I "rockith" everyone's "sockiths" ;) Oh yes! And before I forget, I am terrribly sorry for the disorganization of my chapters! EEK! I didn't mean it! I just discovered it now! Aha! Not good, I have fixed it. I AM SORRY!]  
  
© WOA please don't take, use, or copy this story. We worked really hard on this, and this is  
  
our pride and joy. If you would like to put this on your site, please e- mail and tell us. Thanks for reading  
  
and we hope you enjoyed our story, The Younger Marauder Years. 


End file.
